


于梦醒时分

by AKUZIHS



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKUZIHS/pseuds/AKUZIHS
Summary: 纱夜A日菜O，七夕后秋时雨前开启的故事仅番外有车
Relationships: Hikawa Hina/Hikawa Sayo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

他人、自我。  
从出生就未曾分离的我们无法界定这之间的差别，然而社会的一切都在重新定义着我们。  
那或许是在分别分化成Alpha和Omega前，就无法逃离的矛盾。  
作为姐姐，作为Alpha，应该保护，应该远离。  
我只是用着“这样才正确”的话语，掩饰着卑劣暗藏的内心，从她身边逃离。  
自那时起，没有再正视过她的脸。  
直到那个七夕。

1  
夏季的炎热开始渐渐褪去，距离七夕已过去了数周，日菜最近的状态却一直延续着那天久久无法消散的节庆感。  
或许是因为最近搭话时，姐姐的表情没有了以往的抗拒，又或许是因为偶尔走在一起时没有再被反复提醒保持距离……两人之间原本僵持的关系似乎每一天都在变得更为柔和一点。  
这一切，都让日菜错觉仍置身那场祭典一般，维持着难以说明的昂扬。

这一天，难得paspale没有活动。  
直接离开学校回到家的日菜，一边叼着刚从冰箱里拿出的冰棒走向卧室，一边设想着晚点姐姐回来后是否能搭上话。  
父母还没下班，客厅只有她自己的脚步声。  
虽然一个人在家时总有一点点不噜，但是先做点别的什么有趣的事情，姐姐回来时就会有更多的话题聊了。  
这么想着，日菜的脚步轻快了许多，几步走到自己房间门口，愉快地推开了门。  
然而事情的发展远在她构想外。  
本来出门前没来得及拉开的窗帘已经被好好地拉起，阳光倾泻满整齐到让人差点回忆不起本来样貌的房间。而站在那正中，比阳光更让她炫目的……是推开门后就被那柔和目光吸引、心中一直想着的那个人。  
这一切太过不寻常，以至于日菜一向运转良好的大脑当机了不下十秒，只能呆呆地保持左脚刚迈进房门的姿态僵在那里。

……姐姐？  
姐姐是在对我笑？可是姐姐怎么会在这里呢？这个时间应该Roselia还在练习才对……难道我是在做梦吗？

“日菜？不进来吗？”  
房间内的纱夜似乎疑惑于她的呆滞，出声提醒了她。  
“嗯……嗯，没想到姐姐也在家，吓了一跳”  
“想要和你闲聊一下，就直接过来了。”伴随着话语的，是许久未见过的腼腆笑容。  
在这个笑容下，日菜维持着如梦如幻的恍惚心情走进了房间，直到被提醒手上的冰棒快化掉了，她才回神到了日常状态。  
“唔，可能气温有点太高了，姐姐你把空调开一下，我去冰箱那再拿点冷饮过来~”  
难得能这样和看起来心情很好的纱夜对话，她决定先抛开所有疑问，开开心心地一起吃东西聊天。  
“先不要出去。”纱夜却伸手拉住了准备转身的她。  
“……姐姐？”  
这大概是自初中分化后，纱夜第一次主动拉住她，日菜一时不知道能否回握住那只手。  
看出了她的紧张，纱夜放缓了语气：“我……我等下还有事情，就不用特意出去拿了。”  
“嗯！”  
手心的温暖触感让她既惊讶又开心，即使纱夜说了等等就要走，她也不由自主笑着点头。  
仅剩的时间里，两人一起坐在床边。她手舞足蹈地把最近开心的事情想要全说出来，而纱夜也一直带着柔和的笑容注视着她，时不时点点头。  
太过幸福了。  
以至于到了前面说好了该走的时间，她带着不舍的神情目送纱夜出门后，一遍遍在脑内回味刚刚的相处时，才想起了最初的疑问。  
姐姐，总觉得头发好像比平常长一点点。

2  
莉莎看得出来，今天的日菜有点奇怪。  
虽然平常发呆思考的时候就很多，今天则是连上课整个人都在神游。  
只是没有影响到她被老师提问瞬间就报出正确答案就是了。  
课间时，日菜也没有和平常一样跑过来和薰或者她聊天，而是抱着一堆借来的书，似乎很认真地查着什么。  
出于关心和好奇，到了午休时，莉莎还是下定决心过去搭话。

“日菜~现在不去吃饭吗？”  
“啊？已经是这个时间了吗”日菜抬起头，露出对于时间流逝没什么实感的表情，然后笑着合上书起身，“正好我也有事情要问莉莎亲呢，要一起去买午饭吗？”  
莉莎点点头，目光顺势扫过了日菜刚合上的书本封面，那是一本她也看过的、很经典的时空穿越题材恋爱小说。而旁边堆放着的其他几本则是看不懂名词的厚重物理书。  
哇，该说真不愧是日菜吗，为什么会同时津津有味地看这样差别巨大的书啊。  
莉莎心情复杂地感慨着，同时稍微放下心来。看来日菜只是沉迷读物，而不是和纱夜又发生什么事情了。

两人一边交谈着，一边往食堂的方向走着。  
“所以刚刚说要问我的话是什么呢？”莉莎看着日菜几次思考着组织话语，忍不住先问了出来。  
“嗯……莉莎亲，Roselia昨天是在正常练习吗？”  
“当然啦~毕竟距离下次live时间也剩的不多了，怎么了吗？”  
“姐姐昨天也一直在练习吗？有没有中间离开之类的？”  
“……嗯？”  
莉莎隐约感觉到了这个提问的语气有点焦急，但一时也无法想到究竟哪里有问题，只能如实回答。  
“纱夜昨天也是比大家到的都早，我回家之前她还在一个人自主练习呢。”  
“这样啊……”日菜露出若有所思的表情。  
“纱夜和你又发生什么事情了吗？……需要我帮忙吗？”  
“唔……也不是。大概不算和现在的姐姐有关系。”  
“……什么？”  
“没事啦！等以后我想明白会告诉莉莎亲的。”  
接着日菜笑嘻嘻地把话题转到了午饭菜单上，莉莎无奈地随着她继续了下一个话题。  
算了，还是晚上练习的时候和纱夜聊聊好了。仍然有点担心的她这么决定了。

3  
果然那不是现在的姐姐呢。  
日菜在询问完莉莎，并查阅了一圈资料后，内心就隐隐有了判断。  
而当几周后，纱夜第二次出现在她房间时，她已经基本能确定自己心中猜测的正确性了。  
出现在房间和她聊天的姐姐，与平常和她相处尚有距离的姐姐，并不是一个人。  
然而说不是一个人也并不确切。  
毕竟无论是说话语气、长相，甚至身上的气味，两人都毫无差别。对她熟悉的态度，也无疑是有着和她漫长的相处经历。  
大概那是未来的姐姐吧？  
在房间内的纱夜几次有意无意的提示下，她基本可以明确这样的结论了。  
虽然分析出这个结论并接受它对日菜来说并没有多么困难，重要的是之后该怎么做呢？  
她很开心于未来的姐姐对自己的态度，这说明了两人和好如初这样遥不可及的梦想确实在未来实现了。可是……无数与时空穿越有关的书本都阐述着改变现实就会改变未来的观点，如果直接把结论拿来问对方，是不是姐姐就会不再出现，未来的发展也会因此变化呢？  
日菜犹豫着，还是没有把这件事情告诉任何人，而是单纯地珍惜着和纱夜开心相处的机会。

与此同时，日菜感觉现在的纱夜也比往常更关心她了许多。  
虽然那是自七夕开始就有的改变，但最近尤为明显。甚至有次父母不在，两人独自吃饭时，纱夜还一脸犹豫地说出了要是最近有什么烦恼可以告诉她这样以前绝对不会说出的话。  
虽然说完没等她有什么反应，就逃一样地扭头回到房间继续练习吉他了。

一切看起来都在往好的方向发展，她不由得开始期待着是否和好的那天就在最近。  
以至于她都快要忘记了两人之间最初暴漏出的矛盾。那让纱夜开始躲避自己的，身为同一屋檐下的Alpha和Omega的差异。

4  
接下来的时间里，每隔一个月左右未来的纱夜就会出现，每一次两人都亲密地坐在一起，纱夜总是温柔地看着她兴高采烈地讲述最近的乐团生活、校园生活。  
而日菜已经不会对看到纱夜出现在自己房间内吓一跳了，虽然每次内心都充满了如同第一次见面时那样的惊喜。

这一天，又是未来的纱夜出现时。  
日菜像往常一样，对纱夜讲起了最近正式表演时的趣事，正当她讲到彩在MC时又咬到舌头时，很突然的，她感觉脑袋眩晕了一瞬。  
因为不想中断和纱夜的聊天，日菜先是晃了晃头试图无视这个感觉，然而眩晕没有褪去，随之而来的，是身体熟悉的开始渐渐上升的热度和乏力感。  
糟糕。  
按照日期，大概是发情期到了。明明以往都对此记得很清楚，为了避免发情期时撞见姐姐惹她生气，但最近太过于开心，而忘记了这件事。  
想到这里，她小心翼翼地望向纱夜，担心是否未来的姐姐也对于这种时候的自己充满了排斥。  
然而纱夜只是一脸关切，仅仅在开始被信息素冲击的瞬间停顿了几秒，就立刻回过神让她快点去冰箱里拿抑制剂吃。  
日菜瞬间松了口气。  
然而……  
如果出了这个门，再回来时未来的姐姐应该就回去了吧，以往的相处规律让她确定了这里存在以她房间为基点的穿越规则。  
那样的话，下次见面又是一个月后了，明明才开始说了几句话。她有点委屈地想着。  
两人之间一时沉默了数十秒。  
大概是看出了她犹豫的原因，纱夜突然靠近一步轻轻抱住了她。  
“姐姐？！”  
即使是未来的纱夜，这样亲密的举动在两人之间也是第一次。  
“……现在不想出去的话，别的方法也可以抑制一下……”纱夜脸色微红地在她颈侧说出了这样的话。  
“诶？”  
一时间，日菜脑袋像被重锤了一样，由纱夜话语引出的脑内画面让她双颊瞬间变得通红。  
“不是、不要误解……”看到她瞬间脸色通红的反应，纱夜慌忙补充，“我是说临时标记一下……”  
“这、这样啊，好的。”  
日菜结结巴巴地点头同意，虽然临时标记也是较为亲密的举动，不过姐姐不介意的话，她当然不介意了。虽然不知为何，她总觉得有点点遗憾。  
可明明是姐姐先脸红才会让我有误解的嘛，她在内心腹诽着。  
然而颈侧湿润的舔舐感打断了她继续的思考，随之而来的，是腺体被轻轻咬下的感触，和脊椎自下而上划过电流一般的刺激感触。  
“唔！”  
虽然知道临时标记也是很亲密的举动，但是居然是这种感觉。  
日菜呆呆地想着，直到纱夜重新抬起头，都维持着身体发软的恍惚感。  
而纱夜只是抱着她轻轻拍着她背部，直到她因为发情期的疲乏睡去前都守在她身边。

5  
纱夜最近有点焦虑。  
无论学业还是社团近期都颇为繁忙，每天空余的时间都被用来练习吉他。  
自七夕起和日菜之间缓和的氛围并没有能让她放下内心焦灼着的、急于追赶上什么的心情。  
虽然在意着日菜，之前也被同个乐队的莉莎劝了多次好好看看日菜的情况，然而仅仅注视向那个背影，偶尔挤出关切的话语，已经耗费了她全部的勇气。  
所以当这一天乐队的练习休息时间，莉莎几次目光飘向这边，看起来吞吞吐吐有话要说的样子时，她不由得皱眉。  
难道日菜又发生什么事情了吗。  
虽然自觉最近对日菜邀约的拒绝次数变少，也努力像一般的姐姐那样给她带过喜欢的零食，父母不在家时还按照她喜欢的口味做了晚饭。  
可是……要说这样的自己真的是个好姐姐吗，她自己恐怕也会否定。  
所以只能去拜托日菜身边的人照顾她，即使这样很狡猾。

“今井同学，是有什么事情要对我说吗？”  
在第四次看到莉莎犹豫不定时，她还是主动说了出来。  
“啊哈哈……也不是什么重要的事情啦。”  
“是日菜在学校做了什么吗？”  
莉莎在听到日菜的名字时，身体僵直了瞬间，看起来是说中了。  
纱夜叹了口气。  
“如果是日菜有做什么不对的事情，我先替她道歉。能否告诉我发生了什么？”  
“也不是不对的事情……”莉莎一边观察着纱夜的脸色，一边小心翼翼地问道：“纱夜对于高中生恋爱之类的事情会很反感吗？”  
“虽然我认为学业为重，但没有不良的交往应该也没有问题吧，这个话题和日菜有关系吗？”  
身为偶像、成绩又是年级第一，如果说只是有人向日菜告白之类的事情，想必今井同学也不会这么难以启齿。  
可如果是说日菜答应了什么人的追求……纱夜一瞬间否定了脑内的念头，无论如何，她想象不出日菜把目光投向具体什么人的样子，那孩子只会对奇怪的事情感兴趣。  
然后莉莎下一句话却打破了她一向的认定。  
“纱夜你冷静一点听我说哦，今天体育课前换衣服时，我看到日菜脖子侧面好像有牙印…………虽然也说不定是我看错了……”  
莉莎看着纱夜越来越糟糕的脸色，不由得补充了后面的话。  
“那个……我觉得也可能是Paspale拍电影什么要做的化妆效果之类的，总、总之，先不用紧张，我觉得日菜这么乖肯定就算恋爱也不是不良交往的……”  
“我回去了……”  
“……诶？”  
“对不起，我……耽误大家剩下的练习很对不起，下次我会补回来的。”  
纱夜像没有听到莉莎后面的话一般，一言不发地收拾起吉他，然后转身出门。  
“今井同学，还是很感谢你能告诉我。”  
她只留下了这样的话。


	2. Chapter 2

6  
究竟怎么做才是正确的，纱夜仍在迷茫。  
那天听到莉莎的话后，无法言说的情绪使她克制不住自己，不顾大家的惊讶反应转身回家。  
但那满满充斥胸腔、接近愤怒的焦躁感在一路疾走中还是逐渐冷静下来。当踏进家门，看到日菜像往常一样欣喜地迎接她时，纱夜终究丧失了开口询问的勇气。  
妹妹天真无邪的笑容让她一度怀疑是不是今井同学真的看错了，可这样反常的在家里却穿着遮住颈部的立领衬衣……  
“抱歉，我想要一个人待一会。”  
纱夜压制住内心再次浮起的情绪，制止了日菜想要跟过来的举动，一个人回到房间。  
那天后，她就开始了对日菜的再次逃避。

清晨，纱夜总起的比以往更早来错开和日菜一起早餐的时间，晚上回来后也以练习吉他为借口禁止日菜找自己，即使她并没有真的集中精神练习。  
两人之间无法避开相处的吃饭时间则一言不发。或许是表情太可怕了，日菜确实一次也没有敢在这种时候出声搭话。

然而即使物理上避开了，纱夜的思绪也没有平静下来。期间几次她都差点无法控制地想要去向日菜问清楚，甚至一度在学校遇到paspale的其他成员时忍不住反常的打听起了日菜的交友情况。  
可这样太奇怪了，就算真的知道了什么，她也没有责问日菜的立场。  
日菜是偶像，日菜是高中生，所以她不该……即使心中一遍遍给自己找寻理由，她也知道，作为Omega甚至在高中前就确定人生另一半的也不是多么少见的事情。

这样混杂的思绪，终究还是被Roselia的其他人察觉到了。  
当被友希那一针见血地指出她最近不在状态，建议她回去休息一下的这天，纱夜再次迷茫起来。  
究竟怎么做才是正确的呢？  
凑同学相信她能迅速解决好自己的问题回到状态，可是她自己并不确信。她甚至无法理解自己究竟在愤怒什么。  
无法专注于练习，也无法下定决心面对日菜。

就这样，骤然而至的暴雨在她从Circle走出、茫然不知何去何从时从天而降。  
独自在骤雨中徘徊，无力感让她甚至不想花时间去寻找一处避雨的地方，只是任凭雨水从额发间滴落。

所以纱夜没有想到，会是这样狼狈的状态下被日菜找到。  
仿佛永远不会中止的雨幕却在某个瞬间被隔绝在外，然后……抬头看到了那伞下的笑颜。

7  
找到纱夜的瞬间，日菜松了口气。  
最近，她不知道纱夜在烦恼什么，只是突然比七夕前还要疏远的距离感让她一时无所适从。  
因此这天骤雨突降，她去Circle给纱夜送伞，却被友希那告知纱夜已经走了时，内心隐隐有一点不安。  
四处找了半天，才在路边找寻到那淋雨中的身影，瞬间的放松感让她没能注意到纱夜不同于平常的痛苦表情。  
直至被突然抱住、咬上颈侧的那一瞬，她也未能完全反应过来。

“！”  
第一时间，她只感觉到皮肤被牙齿撕裂开的剧烈疼痛。伴随着混合在雨水中的血腥味，让她有点眩晕。  
被咬了？  
混沌的大脑并不能对现状作出正确判断，但是在这样并不是发情期的时刻被咬在脆弱的颈部，本能的危机感让日菜下意识想要推开眼前的人。  
然而挣扎中她还是注意到了纱夜的表情。那是她无法解读的，不知道是痛苦还是不甘心的神情。

姐姐在哭。  
日菜在看到纱夜泪水的瞬间，心脏像被紧握住般痛苦。原本试图反抗的动作瞬间停下了。  
为什么呢？发生了什么？  
是我……又做错了什么吗？  
“姐姐……”  
她想说对不起。虽然不知道是什么事情让姐姐这么痛苦，但一定是她做错了。  
然而仅仅才小声呼唤出姐姐这个词，眼前的纱夜就猛然惊醒一般，松开了她。她神色绝望，跌跌撞撞地后退着，像是无法相信自己做出了什么一般。  
“日菜……我，我没有想……对不起……真的对不起”  
没等日菜有所反应，纱夜反复说着对不起，独自从雨中跑掉了。

8  
那天后，两人各自病了一场。或许是淋雨导致的，又或许是压力。  
即使是同时在家养病的期间，日菜也感觉被远远避开了。不再只是言语上的距离，而是物理上的距离。  
对于这样的躲避，日菜没有惊讶，只是依然有些难过。  
虽然不知道究竟是做了什么让姐姐那么生气，可她也没有勇气去问，她实在不想再看到姐姐露出那种痛苦表情了。

这样距离被拉开的时间内，一切如同静默剧一般。  
虽然在学校以及paspale的一切还是如同往常，听课、说笑，但让她感觉噜的事情仿佛消失了。  
几次被千圣和莉莎分别有点担心地询问状况，或者带一些平常她喜欢的东西给她，也依然无法像过去那样直率地开心起来。

灰色一般的日子继续，两人之间的心之墙壁也越来越厚。  
所以这一天，当日菜回到家，推开卧室房门，发现带着温柔微笑看着她的未来的纱夜出现在那里时，内心混杂的委屈不安和难过终于再无法堵上一样涌了出来，这段时间脑内堆积所有话语变成了无法抑制的泪水。  
“日、日菜？！”  
被她从进门起一言不发开始哭泣的样子吓到，纱夜手足无措了半天，才小心翼翼把她拥进怀里，轻轻拍着她的后背。  
直到日菜哭累了，带着不好意思的表情从她怀里抬起头时，纱夜的担忧才平缓下来。  
“对不起，是不是‘我'对你做了很过分的事情？”  
日菜踌躇着，没有回答。  
纱夜想起什么似的，皱着眉头伸手拉开了她的外套。果然，在右侧颈部那里，与当时位置略有不同、伤口却更加深的咬痕正隐藏在那。  
她的表情瞬间凝固了。  
“……姐姐？”  
“对不起……”  
纱夜道歉后就低下头。沉默了片刻，又把日菜的衣服整理好，才安抚地摸了摸她的头发：“伤口很痛的吧？”  
“也没有那么痛的。”  
日菜在这个抚摸下，表情逐渐放松。

至少未来的姐姐仍然愿意和自己交谈，再次和姐姐变得关系良好并不是不可能。她怀着这样微小的希望，再次露出了平常的笑容。

9  
“我说纱夜，这些东西你直接送给日菜她会更开心吧，为什么最近都让说是我送的。”  
这天又是Roselia练习时。休息期间，莉莎看着纱夜又拿出拜托她带给日菜的零食和小礼品，一脸不解地问着。  
“我……”  
“好啦好啦不要摆出这么纠结的表情，我会帮忙的。虽然最近几天日菜看起来好点了，你也不能一直这样下去啊，还是好好找机会和日菜聊一下吧。吵架也不能吵这么久的。”  
“我会考虑的，谢谢。”  
纱夜松了口气，对友人不刨根问底的行为报以感激。  
最近她都是通过今井同学和白鹭同学分别获知日菜在学校和乐队的状况，也托她们替自己给日菜送了不少她喜欢的东西。  
然而这样迂回的行为与其说是为了日菜，实际上更多是为了自己安心。  
除了这样，她也不知道自己还有什么能做的。

纱夜觉得自己是个彻头彻尾卑劣的人。  
那个雨天后对日菜躲避造成的痛苦，她都知道。虽然想要道歉，虽然不想再让日菜露出那样寂寞的神情。  
然而……放任自己接近的话，与那天相同的错误还会发生。  
说什么因为日菜是高中生、是偶像，才觉得她和其他人在一起不好，真是说得好听。  
察觉到自己真实的独占欲时，她既感到悲哀又对自己愤恨无比。  
明明是最为重要的妹妹。  
明明是最应该保护的人。  
明明日菜有了其他喜欢的人，自己该为她开心。

想着这里，她叹了口气。  
今天也是日菜出去拍摄活动回来的日子，父母有事晚归，晚餐时间大概很难避开见面。  
厨房内已经放着她热好保温起来，作为两人晚餐的咖喱。  
如她预期的，在她将厨房收拾好，回到自己房间后不久，客厅就传来了开门声，和熟悉的哒哒脚步声。  
果然和白鹭同学说的结束时间差不多，纱夜默默想着。  
写明晚餐在厨房的纸条已经被她贴在日菜房间门口，想必进屋就能看到。  
她打定主意，等日菜洗漱完、吃过晚饭她再出去，就不用彼此见到了。

隔壁房间的门在她的注意中开了又关，然后是浴室那边门的响动。  
一切如她预期，纱夜放下心继续预习。  
然而等她做完整整两章的题目后，浴室那边也没有传来再打开的声音。  
今天也洗得太久了吧。  
她坐立不安地又等了十几分钟，想起白天收到白鹭同学邮件时还被叮嘱了日菜今天脸色不太好。  
内心的担忧越来越重，她忍不住站起来往外走。

浴室门外，她只能隔着门听到里面持续的水流声。  
“日菜，你还没洗好吗？”  
刻意摆出冷淡的语调，纱夜敲了敲门，然而没有得到任何回音。  
不安在她心中持续加深。  
再次用力敲门没有得到任何回复后，她一下推开了门。  
雾气瞬间散了出来，伴随着毫无预警地让她大脑全部意识都被瞬间冲垮的浓烈信息素。  
浴室中间，日菜无力地半趴在那里，无论表情还是眼神都只剩下被发情期中情欲涂抹上的色彩。  
“姐……姐……”  
被呼唤的这瞬，她仿佛听到了理智崩裂的声音。

10  
日菜没有预料到一向稳定的发情期会提早一个月到来。  
白天感到身体不适时只觉得是没休息好，好不容易活动结束，回到家时却越来越乏力。  
直到洗澡中，发情期的热度如同炙焰一般瞬间燃遍全身，她才意识到了身体的异样。  
糟了，抑制剂。  
已经无力的身体不足以支撑她坚持到走出去，担心着这种状况下撞见姐姐的忧虑也让她迟迟不能下定决心。  
意识逐渐被欲望一点点吞噬。

恍惚中，浴室门被打开了。  
看到姐姐带着担忧神情望过来的那刻，日菜拼尽了最后的意志力却依然无法说出让她远离的话。  
“姐……姐……”  
不可以过来，真的不想要再被姐姐更加讨厌。……可是也不想让姐姐离开。  
矛盾的心理让她无法继续说下去，令人沉醉的Alpha信息素像是回应着她般逐渐清晰，肚子深处被勾起一阵阵疼痛。  
她感到纱夜的脚步越来越接近，沉重的呼吸几可耳闻。  
然而还没等走到她身旁，片刻的脚步停顿后，她听到了拳头击向墙壁的声音。  
一条浴巾在纱夜的闷哼声后被扔了过来。  
“不要害怕。”  
纱夜暗哑的声音中，她被浴巾裹住整个人被抱了起来。  
“姐姐？”  
没有理会她的惊讶，纱夜只是紧紧咬着下唇保持理智，抱住她继续往外走。  
湿润却紊乱的呼吸声中，她闻到了淡淡的血腥味。

之后就是注射抑制剂，回到房间。  
平常简单的举动，今天却仿佛用了一万年那样久。  
被纱夜抱在怀里的悸动，呼吸在耳侧时心跳不已。  
即使抱她回房间后，纱夜就脸色不好地离开了。然而已经知道还被姐姐关心着，这一天她放下心，休息地格外好。

所以，日菜并没有想到，第二天饭桌上，就会听到姐姐向父母提出单独搬出去住的话题。


	3. Chapter 3

11  
距离纱夜提出想独自搬出去住已经过去了两周。  
父母对于一向沉稳的她异于寻常的发言并没有第一时间否决，只是如同当初她决定去花女时一样，说要慎重考虑后再给出答复。  
纱夜笃定最终一定会被放行，已经开始按照自己的行事节奏找寻合适的房子，并规划需要打包的行李和搬家节点了。  
期间，日菜并没有阻止她。实际上在某天晚归时，她甚至听到了日菜和父母交谈时同意她决定的话语。  
真是一直在依赖她的温柔，纱夜叹了一口气。  
明明那晚说出决定后，日菜瞬间凝固的动作和片刻后有些为难的笑容，让她每次想起时心脏总是隐隐作痛。  
但是找不到更好的解决方式了。  
仅仅是和日菜同处一个空间，那天的一切就会在她脑内不断闪现。无论是甜蜜到让她理智快被融化尽的信息素，在她怀内急促呼吸带来的潮热，还是那仅仅隔着一条单薄浴巾的细腻肌肤触感……  
细节在回忆中一遍遍被完善，让她躁动不安的同时又后怕无比。  
纱夜顿了顿正在打包行李的动作。  
……还好没有做出更加让自己后悔的事。  
虽然已经伤害了那孩子很多，但只要赶在下次发情期前搬出去，就不会有再发生那种事情的机会。  
“对不起，我并不想……”她不由自主喃喃低语。  
在意识到自己说出什么后，又苦笑起来。  
并不想什么呢？不想伤害日菜？不想搬走？还是不想……明明连对她说明缘由的勇气都没有。  
她颓然地坐在被打包箱包围的地板上，尚未收起的物品也一起滑落在旁。  
纱夜再次大大地叹了口气……日菜她会怎么看待自己的逃避呢？会失望？还是生气呢？  
纱夜出神地思考着。以至于良久后，她才注意到刚刚滑落的东西中，混着一个她记忆中完全没出现过的牛皮纸信封。  
那封面写着：冰川纱夜亲启。

12  
即使一向被说成无法理解他人，日菜在那天纱夜提出要搬走后，情绪冲击之余，多多少少理解到了她的苦衷。  
作为姐姐、作为Alpha，明明关系不算很好，却不得不和身为Omega的妹妹生活在同一个屋檐下。一旦被信息素影响做出有违本意的行动，严于律己的她绝对是无法接受的。  
之前两人之间再次疏远的关系或许也是因为这样吧。  
只是为什么未来的姐姐看起来对此态度完全不同呢？是因为未来两人不住在一起了，才能更加平和地相处吗？  
日菜不知道答案究竟是什么，只能默默看着纱夜做搬家的准备。

这天，又是未来的纱夜过来时。  
虽然以前每次总是间隔很久也没什么规律，近期这样的日子却越来越频繁，日菜也渐渐可以预先察觉到时机。  
推开门看到纱夜后，她没有像前几次那样直接扑进怀里，而是犹豫了片刻才坐到旁边。  
对她的动作了然于心，纱夜只是朝她更坐近了一点，伸手替她理了理耳侧的头发。  
“今天怎么这么拘谨，这可不像你。”  
“嗯……”  
“是不是没休息好？”  
纱夜说着，双手从日菜耳侧移动到眉间，轻轻替她按摩起来。  
纱夜的手很温暖，按摩力度也刚刚好，让她瞬间放松到有点想入睡。  
然而注视着姐姐表情严肃替她按摩的样子，日菜脑内这几天一直踌躇的问题又再次浮现出来。  
她不由得问出了声：“姐姐这样和我接触，会觉得讨厌吗？”  
“诶？……”还在认真专注于手上动作的纱夜愣了片刻，才意识到日菜问了什么。  
她停下了手。  
“为什么会这么问？”  
“……因为我是Omega，而姐姐是Alpha?靠近时信息素啊什么的会影响情绪，这很麻烦吧？……姐姐不喜欢那种感觉吧？”  
纱夜叹了口气。  
“怎么可能会讨厌……和Alpha或是Omega无关，我只是自己想要触碰你。如果不是在意的人，即使信息素影响也不可能违背意志去触碰的吧。”  
郑重其事的回答让日菜半响不知说什么好。  
纱夜只是再次认真地看向她双眼，轻轻笑着：“或许之前没有告诉过你，但对于我来说，日菜是世界上最重要的妹妹，最重要的人……所以，想要一直珍惜下去。”  
“姐姐……”  
“虽然现在的一切可能让你感到痛苦，但请相信我的话。”

13  
或许是因为马上要搬走了，纱夜最近并没有再刻意躲避日菜。  
但不知道该说是贴心还是确实安排如此，在离她搬家还剩3天的时候，paspale被安排了去外地一周的活动。  
与其同时，拗不过她的父母也终于对她的搬家计划给出了同意的答复。  
或许她该为一切如此顺利感到安心，想到不用当着日菜的面搬走，本来的她或许会稍稍松口气。  
但那天打包行李时发现的信件让她这几天都迷茫不已。  
信封和信纸上的内容，熟悉的字体毫无疑问都出自于她本人。虽然日菜也不是不能做到模仿……但按照她对那孩子的认知，不可能在这种时候还开得出玩笑。  
信上内容除了最后一句外，都是逐条列出的，仿佛什么提醒事项清单一般。逐个列着家中、附近的一些地点。  
而信的最后写着：“请好好看着日菜，不要让她哭泣。”  
纱夜疑惑于这封信的来源和动机，但出于谨慎，她还是先按照上面的指示将家里翻了一遍。  
……即使她并不觉得自己有日菜那样的好记忆力，因为逃避而封存在脑内的许多回忆也渐渐被记起。  
从储物柜里翻出的日菜送给她的画，过去每个生日时日菜送的礼物，院子里挖出的和日菜一起埋下的许愿瓶……  
看着每个物品，她都能立即想起当时拿在手上的心情，以及那时日菜暖融融的笑容。  
而更远的地方，虽然还没去看，会有着什么样的回忆，她只是看着纸上的地点名也逐渐想起。  
“日菜……”  
无论这些年如何逃避，身边的一切依然充斥着日菜的存在感，和她从以前起就没有改变过的对自己的那份温柔。  
果然走前一定要向日菜好好说清楚，如果仅仅维持现状就这样逃开，她一定会哭泣的吧……一定会觉得是做错了什么。而这并不是自己想要的结果。  
纱夜握紧了手中的信，终于下定了决心。

14  
日菜正走回家的路上。  
一周前事务所突如其来的活动安排让她已经连续在外几天了。  
活动出发前就从父母那得知了姐姐的搬家时间，而活动中途也收到了她正式搬走的信息。  
日菜呼出一口气，白色的水蒸汽在初冬的街面渐渐飘高。  
她的头脑在冰冷的空气中逐渐放空，但和纱夜相关的事情却仍不由自主一直在脑内闪现。  
明明至少想要再多待在一起几天，但是连最后的送别都没能成行。没有姐姐在家，以往急匆匆回去的行动似乎也缺乏意义了。  
夜晚的星空过于明亮，日菜为了逃开脑内的思考而放慢脚步，一边抬头看着星星，一边绕着路漫不经心地走着。  
直到天空中猎户座的腰带移动到了正上方，她才注意到手机上连续几条父母传来的简讯和未接电话。  
糟糕，好像过了说好的回家时间了。  
日菜迅速回了电话说明情况，然后往回家的方向走去。

等到达时，父母窗口的灯已经熄灭，大概看到回复的信息后就安下心来睡了。而平常这个时间都该亮着灯的姐姐房间窗口，今天却毫无灯光。  
毕竟姐姐已经不住在这里了呢。  
日菜摇了摇头，掏出钥匙打开屋门，房间内只有客厅惯例留给她的那盏灯是亮的。  
只是当她看清灯光下，那倚靠在沙发上呼吸轻缓闭着双眼的熟悉侧影时，本来因为屋内温暖空气包围而袭来的疲劳感瞬间清醒。  
她犹豫了片刻，还是放轻脚步走到了沙发前。  
面前的人维持着皱眉的表情，似乎睡得很不安稳。日菜甚至觉得此刻不放轻呼吸都会吵醒她。  
不过……这是未来的姐姐吧？为什么可以出现在自己的房间外了？这样睡会着凉的吧？  
“姐姐？”日菜小声呼唤着，靠近一步轻轻晃了晃她的手臂。  
直到沙发上的人悠然转醒，却在看到她离得如此近的脸就瞬间僵住时，她才惊讶地意识到……在这里的是她以为已经搬离家所以不可能出现的，现在的姐姐。  
“对不起……我以为……”  
日菜道着歉，往后退了一点拉开距离。  
而面前的纱夜却只是注视着她，迟迟没能说出话。

15  
纱夜是在从父母那里得知日菜工作回来时间的当天，特意回到家的。  
本来搬离的地方就没有很远，开车也不过半小时路程。所以父母并没有问她为什么突然回来，而是对于她仍然关心着妹妹感到了欣慰。  
只是到了本来预计日菜回来的时间，人却迟迟未归。父母多次电话过去，也毫无回音。  
以往这样的情况也不少，父母也只是说着大概日菜是又沉浸于什么事情没注意手机，并没有特别在意。  
纱夜表面没说什么，内心却一遍遍担忧着会不会是发生了什么。  
以至于之后确定了日菜安全，正在往家赶后，父母放下心回房间休息。她才坐在沙发上，因为瞬间放松下来而陷入了浅眠。  
只是她没想到，下次睁眼就会看到日菜离她极近距离的脸。

“对不起……我以为……”  
“不是，应该是我谢谢你叫醒我才对。”  
纱夜冷静下来，打断了日菜的道歉，两人之间一时又变回沉默。  
“那个……姐姐如果要睡还是回到房间吧，我先去洗澡了。”  
“先不要走。”  
纱夜坐起身，深吸了口气下定决心。  
“在几天前我已经搬走了你知道吧？”  
“嗯……”  
“今天我是专门回来的，因为有话想要对你说。”  
日菜的表情瞬间变得紧张起来，看起来想要说什么，但最后只是点了点头。  
“没向你说明搬家是因为我自己的错误这点……日菜，对不起。”  
“诶？”  
“你大概已经察觉到了，我对于靠近你这点抱有恐惧……但这并不是你的错。或许从头说比较好……之前我注意到了你脖子上的咬痕，所以觉得你大概已经有了其他喜欢的Alpha……”  
“那个并不是……我……”日菜着急的想要解释，却在说出口后又不知道该怎么说明未来的纱夜的事情。  
“不用解释也不要紧……冷静下来想想是我误会的可能性比较大，虽然就算不是误会也不是我这样的人可以干涉的事。”纱夜低下头，表情晦暗不明，“只是那之后，我才发现了自己身为Alpha的劣根性……仅仅因为你是Omega、仅仅因为你可能和其他人在一起，就擅自产生了独占欲。不论是之前伤害你那次……还是之后差点失控的时候，都是因为我作为Alpha的卑劣行动。所以如果还是让你这样一无所知地待在我身边，一定会被这样的我……”  
“够了！”  
“……”纱夜呆了瞬间，似乎没想过被会日菜这样打断。  
“刚刚起就是，姐姐一直‘这样的人'‘这样的人'的说自己！到底有没有想过对我来说姐姐到底有多重要！为什么要这样说自己？”  
说到最后日菜的声音已经带上了哭腔，伴随着话语结束的，是她义无反顾上前一步紧紧抱住纱夜的行动。  
纱夜直到被抱了个满怀，才反应过来日菜的举动。一瞬间，比起抗拒她更多的是惊讶，明明无论是哭泣还是违背她的话语靠近，日菜以前都是不会做的。  
“日菜……放开我……刚刚说的话你没听明白吗，我……”纱夜挣扎着，却不敢用力推开她。  
“为什么姐姐总是这样！总是一个人烦恼，一个人决定事情……姐姐是笨蛋！”  
“日菜……”  
“我从来都不觉得姐姐会伤害我。……第一次检查出姐姐是Alpha，而我是Omega的那时，我其实很开心，真的很开心。虽然姐姐为此烦恼了很久……我果然很过分吧。”  
纱夜呆呆地看着日菜，像是从来没有思考过她的想法会是这样。  
“我想要一直和姐姐在一起，从以前到现在都是这么想的。所以姐姐说的伤害，对我来说根本不是伤害……姐姐又是怎么想的呢？”日菜抬起头注视着纱夜的双眼。  
“日菜……”纱夜目光动摇了片刻，声音放低，“还是先放开我……”  
没等到想要听到的话语，日菜动摇地松开了手臂的力量。  
然而没等她失落着道歉，纱夜一边双手捂脸一边靠着沙发坐下：“不是……我只是……这样被你看着，心脏会很不好。”  
“诶？”  
片刻后，纱夜才像终于冷静下来一样长舒了一口气。  
“我……我确实也对日菜很在意。想要保护你，也会对你产生负面的情绪和独占欲……这是否只是Alpha的情绪作祟，我无法得到肯定的答案。所以在此之前，也无法像你那样确切地说出想要一直在一起……但是即使最后的答案并不是那样，我现在唯一可以肯定的是，对我来说最重要的人永远都是日菜。”  
“姐姐……果然我最最最喜欢姐姐了！”  
纱夜对日菜突然说出的喜欢有点害羞地挠了挠脸颊。  
客厅墙壁上挂钟整点的报时声适时地响起，中止了两人继续的对话。  
“好啦……时间很晚了，你快去洗澡睡觉吧。明天晚上我才会回租的房子那边，白天一整天都可以一起的。”  
“嗯……那么说来……”  
“什么？”  
“姐姐的行李已经送过去了对吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“姐姐的床铺也收起来了？”  
“嗯。”  
“那……姐姐今晚是不是和我一起睡呢？”  
“嗯……诶？”  
纱夜在习惯性的点头后，露出了复杂的表情。然而下意识拒绝的话语在看到日菜瞬间变得失落的神色后还是没能说出口。

于是这一晚，日菜抱着纱夜睡了最近最安稳的一觉，纱夜却因为脑内的各种想法彼此争斗而失眠了大半夜。  
果然该提醒一下日菜不要那么无防备……日菜睡醒前，纱夜看着自己妹妹无邪的睡脸，相当有罪恶感的想着。


	4. Chapter 4

16  
纱夜抬起手腕看了看表，距离之前日菜发信息说会出来的时间已经过了五分钟。她对这意料之中的迟到叹了口气，表情却依旧柔和。  
以那天的交谈作为分界点，两人之间关系的改变有很多。  
虽然物理距离因为纱夜搬出去而变得不再仅一墙之隔，彼此交谈的次数反而增加了。不同于过去基本是日菜单方面发信息，纱夜对日菜的那些琐碎日常也开始重视起来。  
也因此，在这样双方没有练习的日子里，站在羽丘校园门口等待自己那位猫咪一般散漫的妹妹放学，已经成了纱夜的新功课之一。  
无视与周遭格格不入的花女制服带来的好奇视线，纱夜只是专注地思考着等下要和日菜一起的规划：是按昨天约好的先去吃新品汉堡吗，还是听听日菜想去哪里……总觉得稍微有一点点期待。  
简直像要去约会一样。  
脑内突然出现语句让纱夜有点心虚……毕竟在那天，日菜告白一般的话语后，她至今没能给出确切的答复。即使一切就仅剩临门一脚，只差……

“姐姐！”  
思绪被终于出现的日菜打断，远远就能看到她一边大幅度挥手，一边眼睛亮闪闪地跑过来。  
直到最近，纱夜才能正视妹妹对她这份明显与对待其他人不同态度的可爱。  
如果是以前，她可能只会觉得不知所措和焦躁。而那次交谈后，虽然负面感情也不是瞬间就完全消失掉，可她总算是明白了一点那些心情的本源……害怕不再被日菜注视，焦虑她所看到的世界与自己不同……  
作为姐姐，这样真的是太过小心眼了。  
纱夜默默在心中吐槽着自己，直到日菜靠近后笑着说姐姐又在发呆。

“抱歉……刚刚想了下事情。……要去吃汉堡的话，我们就先去车站那里吧。”  
“嗯~姐姐！我听说有新开一家狗狗咖啡厅，我想先去那里！”  
“……果然又临时改注意”纱夜叹着气，虽然听到狗狗咖啡也让她分外心动，“店名给我查查看地址吧……诶，去那边是反方向啊……”  
“姐姐~”  
“好吧好吧，汉堡下次再吃，今天先去狗狗咖啡。”  
纱夜没有忽视掉眼前妹妹的神采在她说出下次约定时瞬间亮了几分。虽然自己还做不到更亲近……  
纱夜犹豫了一下，还是隔着衣服轻握住了日菜的手腕，拉着她往店的方向走去。  
而日菜在瞬间惊讶后，只是一言不发笑眯眯地跟着她。

两人散步般走着，纱夜一直忍不住侧脸看着日菜烂漫的笑容。  
她依然不能确切地说出日菜对自己的意义，也依然未能拿出之前那封不知来源的信向日菜坦诚。不过……为了这个笑容能一直持续下去。  
她想要再往前一步。

17  
自从那晚对纱夜剖露心迹后，日菜感觉每天都过的很开心。  
虽然家里没有姐姐在，晚上需要看着照片才能安然入睡。可是日常一起逛街吃饭的情况却增加了，以往发给姐姐后不会有反应的邮件也都会得到认真回复。  
父母似乎察觉到她们关系的改善，在周末纱夜回来吃饭时还一度提出过要不要再搬回来，她却总是跳开这个话题。  
日菜对此有点失落，虽然隐约明白姐姐的选择与那晚说的“还无法得到肯定的答案”有关。然而过了这么久，两人的关系依然维持在姐妹所能达到的亲密以内。  
但是如果姐姐所希望的不是姐妹关系，自己是不是也依然会觉得有些失落呢？  
日菜怅然地想着。明明白天才和姐姐一起去过狗狗咖啡厅，只是考虑到这些，心脏就闷闷的不太愉快。  
是不是最近太贪心了呢？

滴的声音响起打断了她的思考。  
是手机邮箱的提示音。亮着的屏幕上，发件人处姐姐二字让她瞬间从刚刚的惆怅里跳出。  
点开信息，上面仅仅是一句“已经睡了吗？”，日菜的情绪却莫名开心起来。这样临睡前姐姐主动发信息还是第一次。  
日菜思考了片刻，举起手机开始回复。

“没有呢，刚洗完澡……姐姐也睡不着？”  
“嗯。”

简短的肯定回复后半天没有新的信息，日菜正以为这次的对话已经结束，新的消息提示又再次跳出来。

“我在想下次要一起去哪里。”  
“啊……我想和姐姐去远一点的地方玩，可以过夜一起看星星的地方。”  
“好的，正好我知道有这样的地点。看看你下个月初的周末有没有时间？”

本以为近乎异想天开的提案，却瞬间得到了仿佛早已想好要约她一般的回复。日菜抱着手机在床上兴奋地咕噜噜滚了几圈后，才心情平复到可以回复信息的状态。

“嗯嗯！下个月都有时间的！”  
“要确定好计划安排，晚一两周也没事的，不准翘班。”

日菜光是看着信息，就仿佛能看到姐姐皱着眉头一板一眼地对她说话的样子。

“好的~说来，我睡不着时会看姐姐的照片呢”  
“为什么突然说这个……”  
“姐姐也可以考虑下这个方法？”  
“才不要！”  
“诶~~”  
“好啦，快点睡吧，我也要睡觉了，很晚了”  
“嗯，姐姐晚安”  
“晚安”

彼此说过晚安，日菜心满意足地把手机放在枕边。  
她知道今天会睡一个好觉。

18  
对于纱夜来说，即使约定的日期前准备好了一切，也依然难掩紧张。  
要去的地方是那封发信人不明的信件里也写有的地址，小学时父母带两人一起去夜宿过的海生馆。  
说到观星，那里绝对不是什么知名地点。但是……模糊的记忆里，小小的她和小小的日菜，两人躺在透明屋顶的地板上。璀璨的星光透过玻璃屋顶，摇曳在包围着她们的水池间，如同置身宇宙。  
但是日菜还记得吗？

“哇！原来是来海生馆。”  
日菜从和她一起坐车到达目的地后，就跑来跑去地看着。在纱夜办理夜宿的登记时，也完全没有“为什么看星星是来这里”的疑问。  
纱夜按捺住询问日菜的冲动，只是登记完存好行李就带着她四处闲逛起来。  
因为到达时间已经是午后，场馆内人不算多。看着日菜一路津津有味地听着讲解，纱夜对她没有觉得旅程无聊而略感安心的同时，又忍不住脑内一遍遍规划着晚上的预定。  
天气预报看起来会是无云的星夜。纱夜握紧了口袋的盒子，祈祷着一切顺利。

吃过晚饭后没有其他安排。  
她和日菜闲聊了一会，就去预约处取了两人份的被褥，在场馆内划给她们的位置躺好。  
透过玻璃屋顶能看到的夜空刚刚变黑，纱夜订好了半夜起来看星星的闹钟，和日菜互道了晚安。

所以她没有想到，半夜会因为环境的冰冷而习惯性向热源方向靠近时，手臂摸了个空而醒来。  
闹铃还没有响，本该睡着日菜的位置上却空无一人。

起初的慌乱后，纱夜脑内突然浮起莫名的即视感。说来，那个时候也是……  
她深呼吸了片刻让自己冷静下来，然后翻身站起。一边伸手披上外套，又从旁边拿起了日菜落下的外衣，四顾一圈后，朝零散记忆中的方向走去。

19  
日菜在闹铃响前醒来，看着旁边姐姐依然睡得深沉，只能轻轻爬起，一个人偷偷走出来。  
她想去找记忆里的某个东西。  
虽然没有想刻意避开姐姐，这次订好来到这里看星星也说明了姐姐还记着当时的事情。只是不知道为什么，白天她一次也没有提过去那里看看。

日菜从后门走出场馆，沿着鹅卵石铺设整齐的路面走着，四周的场景与记忆里有些许改变。  
记忆里是围栏的地方种了树木，人工渠的走向也略有不同。而道路尽头原本是一堵墙的位置扩展开来，变成了一个新的场馆。  
果然没有了。  
过去和姐姐在这里的约定也随之一起消失了吧，在定下新的约定之前。  
“好冷啊。”  
预料之中的事情并没有让她内心波动多少，只是仿佛到了此时她才注意到了深冬户外的寒冷。  
算了，回去吧。万一姐姐醒了找不到自己一定会着急的。  
她转过身，想沿着原路返回。却意料之外的，看到了正气喘吁吁，刚跑过来的纱夜。

20  
跑到记忆中的位置时，纱夜看到日菜正转过身似乎要往回走，却在看到她后就定定地站在那里。  
纱夜几步靠近，帮她把外套披上。担心和责备的话语尚未来得及说出，就因为日菜眼角突然流下的泪水而完全说不出口。  
“我……我没有”  
日菜似乎也没有预料到自己会哭出来，只是胡乱擦着眼泪解释。

为什么日菜会哭泣呢？  
纱夜觉得自己本该慌乱的。深夜醒来身边的妹妹消失，找到时她又在哭泣。明明该慌乱的……只是，站在这里她就全部都想了起来。  
小时候与日菜在这里的约定。  
与日菜在墙壁上画了相合伞约定了永远在一起，交换了在礼品店买的塑料戒指。

所以该怎么让妹妹停止哭泣呢？  
告诉她自己也没有忘记，告诉她那个约定仍然有效，告诉她自己买了新的戒指想要定下新的约定。

一切想要说出的话语，都比不上她本能行动的速度。  
两人之间的距离一瞬拉近，唇上柔软湿润的触感让她晃神，几乎不能肯定是自己先做出了行动，只是眼前日菜惊讶无比的眼神印证着她是罪魁祸首。  
哭泣停止了。纱夜抱紧了仍在怀中微微颤抖的妹妹。  
总是让自己担心的，总是打乱自己所有规划，总是不明白她在想什么，但却从过去到现在都一直一直在自己身边，世界上最重要的人。  
“小日菜，我……”  
告白的话语，与过去重合。


	5. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 纱夜A x 日菜O x纱夜A  
> 扶她车

在一起一个月后，是日菜的下一次发情期。  
或许是交往后的精神状态导致Omega的激素异常，日菜感到这次抑制剂对自己仿佛毫无效果。  
考虑到姐姐在交往后大多时间仍然对亲密举动颇为不自在……日菜纠结着，到了当天还依然没能对纱夜说出口。  
万幸的是在学校时感受还不明显，她撑到回到家冲了个凉水澡后回到自己房间，想要这样熬过去。  
本以为冰冷的水能够暂且压制住欲望，然而等皮肤上的寒意褪去，从下腹升腾起的热意却更加严重。  
日菜躺到床上，蜷缩起身体，忍耐着越发强烈的欲望。  
很想去找姐姐，可她今天应该是有练习的，不能够打扰她。而且……日菜摇了摇头，她不清楚姐姐是不是不喜欢做这些事情，毕竟就连接吻时她都经常露出很复杂的表情。

就在日菜靠着胡思乱想转移注意力时，房间的门被打开了,纱夜出现在了门口。  
“姐姐？！”日菜有点惊喜。  
纱夜听着她的呼唤，快步走到了床边。  
“你为什么不告诉‘我’你的状况呢？”语气混合着担忧和责备。  
靠近了看才能意识到面前的是未来的姐姐，明明之前和姐姐关系和好后，她就几乎不再出现了。  
“对不起……”下意识地道歉了。  
“我不可能每次都这么正好能出现的……唉，真拿你没办法”纱夜捏了捏日菜的脸，明明是故意板着脸，说到一半语气却软了下来。  
“姐姐……”  
“但是能帮你的只有‘现在的纱夜’，也是时候把你交给她了。”  
日菜有点惊讶于她这次居然点明了身在未来的身份，一时间只是呆呆看着她。  
“我知道你早就知道的”纱夜揉了揉日菜的头发，用温柔的目光看着她：“一直一个人很辛苦吧，我会陪你等‘我’回来的。”

虽然是说陪自己等待，日菜有点欲哭无泪，这种状态明明姐姐在自己面前却不碰自己更加痛苦吧。  
看着纱夜坐在旁边拿着自己的手机发信息给正在练习的姐姐让她回来，日菜终究还是忍不住了，从身后抱住了她。  
“日菜？”拿着手机的纱夜有点惊讶于她的行动。  
“……姐姐，让我抱一会可以吗？”日菜小声地问，声音因为难受而有点颤抖。  
短暂的沉默后，纱夜放下手机，微不可查地点了点头。

日菜抱着纱夜，越来越无法控制的欲望让她几次想要开口恳求纱夜帮自己。  
她把头埋在纱夜肩膀上，鼻尖缭绕的Alpha信息素的味道让她安心又沉迷，不禁轻轻在纱夜颈侧磨蹭着……直到这信息素的味道浓厚到了危险的程度时，她并不清醒的大脑才注意到怀里的人也握紧双手在拼命忍耐着。  
“……姐姐?”  
纱夜在她的呢喃中呼吸一滞，几乎要转过身来。  
然而就在这时，房间门开了，门口是接到信息后一路狂奔回来的纱夜。

日菜并不知道未来的姐姐在手机上是怎么和姐姐说明的，然而现在的状况似乎也并不是一个良好的谈心时机。  
因为日菜信息素的影响，本来已经和她在一起的忍耐半天的纱夜当然是不用说，刚回来的纱夜却也是瞬间受了影响。  
虽然听说过Alpha会受到Omega的发情期影响进入发情期，日菜只是没想到会有这么严重。尤其是面前有两个Alpha时。  
而双倍的纱夜的信息素也让她本来就岌岌可危的理智进一步滑落。

日菜不知道她是怎么变成被两个姐姐前后夹攻的状态的。  
她是否有恳求纱夜帮自己，或者两个纱夜之间是否有过交流，又或者到底哪个是现在的姐姐，哪个是未来的姐姐。她一概无法记住了。  
以记忆力为长的小天才在情欲的影响下，只能够一遍遍呼唤着纱夜，攀附在眼前抱住自己的人身上。  
浓烈的信息素充斥着整个房间。  
日菜感到身前的纱夜搂住她与她唇齿交接，舌尖撬开牙关，时而挑逗，时而吮吸着她。而小腹和大腿内侧则被身后的人描摹着，身体内部的空虚感越发增加……  
被面前的亲吻搞得迷迷糊糊，日菜正努力推开她好调整一下呼吸，却又因为下身被身后的人突然侵入而忍不住倒抽了一口凉气。  
空虚的内部被一下填满，陌生的酥麻感慢慢攀升，使她无法支撑住自己，不得不趴在前面的纱夜身上。  
似乎不满于这一点，身后的纱夜一边揉捏着她的臀瓣，一边毫不留情地进入她更深。  
“姐姐……”  
日菜忍不住带着哭腔发出恳求的声音，却同时听到了前后两个人一起回应她的声音。  
但没有人停下动作。  
腰部不由自主的绷紧，太过羞耻的心情和来自前后两方的刺激，让日菜感觉全身自下往上就连同脑髓都快要融化一般。  
她几乎被快感刺激到无法呼吸，一阵电流自尾椎往上滑过，而身后的纱夜也在这时宣泄在了她的体内。  
大脑短暂的空白后，日菜在战栗的余韵中调整着呼吸。明明是初次体验，两个姐姐却毫不留情，完全就是在欺负自己。  
然而正准备向姐姐抱怨的话语，却被身前的纱夜压上来的行动中断了。  
“等……等一下……”  
日菜慌乱地想要制止她，身后的纱夜却适时地钳制住了她的行动。  
“对不起，日菜……但是我实在无法忍耐了。”  
纱夜语气中带着歉意，行动上却完全不顾她还处于敏感的身体状态，直接进入了她还泥泞不堪的下体。  
“唔！”  
日菜因为这种刺激差点瞬间又再次高潮，忍住不住喊出了声。她哭着让纱夜停一下，纱夜却只是亲吻了她的额头安抚她。  
日菜下腹重新又聚集起来的感觉让她被折腾地快要晕厥，下身止不住的抽搐。但因为身后纱夜的禁锢而躲无可躲。  
她忍不住咬在了纱夜的肩膀上以做报复，可报复换来的当然是更多的回报……

醒来时，日菜生平第一次明白了大家说的肌肉酸痛是什么感觉。她没有昨天究竟被欺负到什么时候的记忆，只是现在面前和她同样赤裸着，与她互相纠缠拥抱着的熟睡中的姐姐，让她对昨天的一切有了实感。  
明明姐姐应该比自己更早醒才对。她不满地在纱夜抱着她的手臂上咬了一口，看着纱夜因为睡眠被打扰，迷迷糊糊在她身上蹭了蹭又继续入睡的样子，感到了奇妙的幸福感。  
或许以后，未来的姐姐都不会再出现了吧。但是那样也不坏。  
日菜看着纱夜的睡脸，再次沉沉睡去。


End file.
